dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Gameplay
Gameplay is a essential mechanic in survival games.This page is dedicated to it. Starting game First,you need to select a dinosaur, you can select:Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus Rex or Ornithomimus. The Tyrannosaurus Rex is a carnivore, meaning that it eats meat, Triceratops is a herbivore meaning it eats plants, Ornithomimus is omnivore, meaning it can eat both meat and plants. Then, when you made your choice, go out of menu and press "Play" button, then you'll spawn. First minutes The world is against you, so keep your eyes open. As you are very weak and cannot really defend yourself you have to run, hide in tunnels and make a pack. DO NOT go there and hit everyone, be nice and you will make friends fast. Stats and important notes for survival There are 3 basic stats you need to know: Hunger, Thirst and Health. Hunger is the red bar that slowly decreases over time. When it gets to 20, you will start to lose health. Thirst is the blue bar that, like hunger, decreases over time. When it gets to 20, you start to lose health. Health is how much damage you can withstand before dying. Health can be lowered by: *Starving *Dehydration *Attacks from other creatures *Drowning *Moistness(if a sea creature and on land) *Unsubmerged for too long (if a sea creature) Losing health also makes you slower. This means if you get to yellow health (near half your original health) you get slower and to red health (that also changes depending on the creature you are) you get even slower. Growing to Juvenile You will grow after a few minutes, first stage is Baby, then, when you got 50% of growth, you will grow to Child, and only then Juvenile. You get your stats boosted, having 3 times the health and attack you started at 1% baby. However, you get slower. Growing to Adult After some minutes you will grow to Adult. By now you are slower, stronger and can lay eggs.To lay eggs just press X on your keyboard or press the button "Lay egg" on mobile. The eggs, when hatched will reveal a smaller version of the layer of the egg, they give you a great source of food once killed (if you're a carnivore). You can only lay 3 eggs at a time. To lay more they have to despawn. Your health and attack stats are 3 times what you started with 1% juvenile and 6 times greater than with 1% baby. Trivia: Eggs gives you 10 hunger when layed. End of growing When you get 100% Adult, you are an Elder. This mean you can't grow anymore. However, you don't die of age; your days keep going. Depending on the creature, however, the days that takes to elder changes.For example, Barosaurus takes 61 days to elder. And with that, you win DNA. DNA Once you have obtained a bit of DNA, you can buy new dinosaurs and skins. To do this, click on a skin or dinosaur you want to buy. Then click Buy. It will ask if you are sure you want this dino. Click yes. Then go back to the dinosaur or skin and click select. When you spawn in next, you will be that dino or skin.Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay